A Burning Chapter
by TinTinTowers
Summary: Itt has been great ever since Spyro and cynder defeated the darklord. But Spyro keeps having nightmares... involving dark shadow creatures... and Cynder... murdering him. Spyro becomes crazy of the dreams and he threatens to kill cynder, his dear mate. Will he and other heros fight (Spyro, Cynder, Skye, Charger, Moonstreak, Antvenom) this storm? or perish in vein?
1. Chapter 1

THE BURNING CHAPTER (SPYRO) An adventure by tintintowers

"You have killed or sealed my father… You have stolen my mother… What else can you take away from me you monster." "I shall make your death slow… "humiliate you…" "and let you watch as your mate is torn away from you." " And, well… that small death… "Your mate shall rip you to shreds. If I spare you… She will kill the one she loves.. or loved." Justice will be served like a pair of roasted sheep… And the story, about your heroism… It will be a burning chapter in the library." "Yes.. This is what my story shall be called… The burning chapter." But you are not the only hero there I must kill… There are many others that might stand in my way. They shall die as well… And your head… It will be served to me… on a silver plate. You will not stand a chance… SPYRO!

Chapter 1

"SPYRO WAKE UP!" Cynder yelled. "Ugh! What's going on?" Spyro asked shaking furiously. " You had another nightmare, here, have some tea I made, it will make you feel better." Cynder sighed. Thank God it wasn't real. I had a terrible thought… it was about you and me. You were corrupted once again. Some strange figure was laughing and you were putting needles…" Spyro shook nervously. "Giant ones, in my arms and body." Cynder was Shaking as well. It reminded her of some things she did to the guardians to get them to give out secrets. Well I know that would never happen. She said nuzzling up to him. It had been three weeks ever since they became mates. Sparx wasn't very happy. He personally didn't think they should have been mates. But Spyro and Cynder knew in their hearts that they would be the perfect couple. All the guardians agreed for they knew that if they weren't, they would of never fought and sealed… or killed malefor. Well maybe we should get some breakfast. "Alright." Replied spyro. "Market or hunting?" Spyro asked. Cynder smiled in response. She let out a bit of shadow, blinding spyro. "Well, I guess I know what that means!" Spyro laughed. Spyro cleaned out his eyes and they left warfang.. heading to the skies!

….…..

"Oh I bet Spyro and Cynder would of loved some fish!" Skye moaned while reading their be back in a few letter. Oh well, guess I gotta fish on my own!" Skye croaked. It was so weird how one minute he and hundreds of younger dragon are running from Cynder, and the next she becomes Spyros mate. SPYROS MATE? Spyro and Cynder fought almost to the death. She tried to kill him millions of times. And now she is his mate… "Weird how romance works!" Skye laughed. But he did have to admit they were pretty good together. But even still… Most of the dragons still didn't trust her, but they still had respect for her ever since she and Spyro defeated Malefor. "Hey Skye!" Someone yelled. "SHHHH!" People are still sleeping! It is 8:00 am after all! Skye whispered. "Well sorry, just wanted to say hi to my old buddy!" Her name was Antvenom. She was a fire dragon who was the kindest dragon her age. She also survived the attacking of Cynder. Your probably thinkin, wait, weren't all the eggs destroyed by the apes? Well no. Only the citizens of Warfang gave their eggs to the temple. But the outsiders, the dragons that lived in the country, didn't. So a couple of the young eggs, like skye and Antvenom, survived. "Want to go fishin with me?" Elemental fishing? Antvenom asked. "Well if you want to.." Skye began to say. Oh im sorry. I was expected a meeting with the fire dragon elders. I was just wondering. Antvenom sighed. Well, ok then but your missing out all the fun! Skye laughed. "Yeah I know…" Antvenom Croaked. I am so glad Spyro and Cynder are mates now! Antvenom said changing the topic. You really should get a mate! Me and Moonstreak both know it feels good to have a mate! Antvenom smiled. Well, I don't think I will have a mate anytime soon. I am really busy… Skye replied. "Yeah, fishing." Antvenom snorted. Well see ya later Antvenom! Im gonna have a real good time! Skye sneered.

…

Skye moaned and groaned waiting for a bite. Man! I never get some stupid fish. It always looks so easy when experts fish. I it's more fun when people are here with you! skye sighed. "Well, your not alone right now are you?" Skye turned around preparing for a fight. But instead he saw the most beautiful dragoness ever. And she was walking towards him…

Well yeah that's the first thing I've ever wrote whatcha think? I'm sorry that its short, but the next chapters should be much longer. Please leave a comment. Enjoy the next chapter when it comes out.


	2. Chapter 2

THE BURNING CHAPTER (SPYRO)

Chapter 2

Skye was belwildered by this beautiful dragoness. But he hadn't seen a dragoness like her in the city of warfang before. She looked exactly like him. Or maybe that's because she was the same breed as him.

A wind dragon. Wind dragons were hatched if the parents were ice and earth. Making the dragons turquoise. (a greenish blue).

"Good morning handsome one!" The strange Dragoness flirted.

"Who are you?" Skye asked. The dragoness giggled. "My name is Kilonii, and im here to do some business with you." Kilonii replied.

"Well what are you then? A merchant? Cause if your looking for fish they are not biting." Just then the string got tight. And Skye was fighting a fish. Suddenly the line snapped. But it wasn't because the fish was to strong. The dragoness cut the string.

"Why would you do that?!" Skye yelled. I wanted to talk with you, and I hated that you were ignoring me like I was a toy! Kilonii snapped. "Well why don't you leave me alone if you don't want to tolerate that! Now go away!" Skye screamed angrly.

Suddenly the dragoness grabbed Skyes wrist and twisted it until it almost snapped.

Skye screamed in pain as she tripped him onto the ground and made him stay there.

"Now listen! You are going to hear what I have to say!" She yelled as she held Skye down with her very flexible arms. "Let me go you stupid son of a…" Skye began to swear. The dragoness just slapped him in the face. The leader needs to have elite soldiers, especially dragons! Anyway you seem like a strong enough dragon to fight for him. So I want you to meet him face to face. And if you refuse to fight for him, well, that's punishable by death! Kilonii scolded. "Well you better prepare yourself

Skye muttered."

Just as Kilonii was preparing for a portal skye blew a wind bolt, which destroyed the portal and sent the young dragoness flying. Skye garbbed her and threw her at the tree. "Ugh!" she screamed. Skye was about to blow her away when she darted towards him and kicked him in the throat. Skye was stunned, but quickly recovered. He put a arm lock around her neck. She just stabbed his arms with her mighty talons. Skye got a tree branch and tried to swing at the dragonesse's hip, but she was too flexible and did a flip over him and kicked him in the stomach. It hurt horribly and he knew she definitely was trained as an elite soldier.

Skye and Kilonii were trying to push each other in a thron push when he felt a terrible pain. He looked down at his abs. A small dagger was sinking into his body. Then he looked up at the dragoness. She had a giant smirk on her face. And she could read Skyes mind. What this is? Its dagger dipped in poison. She said as she shoved the dagger deeper into Skyes abs. Skye yelped in pain. But Skye quickly surprised kilonii, by blasting her with wind fury. She flew back, without the dagger. "Try getting the dagger out Skye! And lets hope you can hike the way back to warfang ,which is 6 miles from here… With poison in your stomach!" She laughed.

Then a portal opened and she stepped through it. Vanishing the Dragoness. Skye could already feel nauseous.

….

"Ahh. I love the grassland, it even more beautiful in spring when all the tiger lilies." Cynder said as she nuzzled with Spyro. "Hey Spyro!" Cynder exclaimed. "Yeah Cynder?" Spyro asked. Look! It's a honey tree! If you will burn the nest, I will retrieve the honeycombs! Cynder said. "Well ok! I am in the mood for honey." spyro gleefully laughed. Spyro let out a bit of fire which sent the bees flying away. Cynder walked towards the fallen combs. Spyro was quite proud as he saw cynder walking into the sunlight. A strong muscular body, a sharp knife tail blade, Pointed edges at the end of her wing tips, she was a beautiful creature. She made herself even more attractable when she moved her tail blade very stylishly. Spyro sighed at the sight.

"Here are the honey combs darling!" Cynder said flirtagously. The honey must have been quite fresh for it was more sweet then the ones at the market in Warfang.

Oh man, theres a storm coming quite near. We should probably head back. Cynder exclaimed.

But the storm came very very fast. Faster then usual. Spyro... "This isnt't a usual storm…" Cynder whispered. Its coming quite fast. Spyro yelled. Suddenly a lighting struck right behind them. They shook nervously and turned around slowly.

"SHHHHREEIEK ARRU SHRRRIIEEEKK." It was a giant shadow like spider with 29 small eyes. And it didn't look friendly. Spyro! What should we do! Cynder asked.

"RUN!" Spyro yelped! "This thing looks much to strong right now!" Spyro replied. I DON'T RUN HUN! I FIGHT! Cynder shrieked. Cynder already was off the ground swiping at the creature. And Spyro knew that you should never ask a warrior, to run.

Cynder tore off 2 eyes of the creature. It shrieked in pain. But strangely they grew back. Spyro also did the same thing as he also tore out 3 eyes, but instead he blew fire as he toreout the eyes. The eyes did not grow back. "Cynder! I have an idea! Everytime you take out a eyeball, put an element into the socket! It won't grow back!" Spyro yelled.

And that's what they did. Spyro tore out 7 eyes by darting sideways. And he blew earth into them. Cynder did the same as well but the poison was very affective as It went into the socket and went into the brain. The Creature was furious And Grabbed Cynder and chucked her to the ground, Cynder quickly recover and darted towards the monster But she didn't make it as the monster shot out shadow and fire and suffocated Cynder. This time she didn't recover. Spyro saw that the creature this time kicked her and sent her flying threw the air. This raged spyro as he feared for his mates life. He transformed into a glowing shadow dragon with glowing white eyes. He became darkspyro once again. This time he tore out 12 eyes and blew convexity. Everywhere. Before he knew it He had taken all the eye balls out and blinded the creature. Then with a final blow… he released a elemental fury. Which sent the creature flying. Then he went to search for cynder.

"CYNDER! WHERE ARE YOU YOU IDIOT!" He yelled as he was still in his dark fury.

"Here." Said a small whimpering voice. I swear if he has any relatives he and all of them will die! Hurting a dragoness just "cause he feels like it.. I hate that little dick and I will…" "Spyro stop! Control yourself."Cynder begged. Spyro suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Turning into his normal purple self. Im sorry Cynder, you know how when I get really angry this happens. Cynder nuzzled up to him. Its not your fault. Cynder comforted.

"But first things first! Are you ok? No broken bones I hope." Spyro asked.

I think I twisted my paw. Otherwise I should be well enough to fly back to Warfang. Cynder commented.

Spyro smiled and kissed her. They packed up the combs and the leftover of the goats and sheep and flew off.

….

Skye was shivering and all dizzy. He couldn't see what was going on. He tried to use a branch to help him walk, but it was no use as he got weaker. The poison was getting worse. He could now feel it in his whole body. Finally he couldn't stand no longer and fell to the ground. He was sure his life was over. And all because a fishing trip… and a pretty, evil, dragoness named Kilonii. He wondered if the other would mourn. He wondered if they would ever find his body to give him a proper burial.

Then he closed his eyes… And felt faint.

...

Hows your paw doing Cyn? Spyro asked. It's doing better, but still hurts horribly. Cynder answered. Oh that's a weird creature down there. Spyro exclaimed. Um Spyro… I think that's Skye. Cynder pointed out. Oh my word! Skye doesn't look like he's taking a nap. Let's head back over there! Spyro said.

Cynder and Spyro flew back towards their fallen friend. Skye! Skye! Oh God! I hope he isn't dead. Cynder shrieked. No hes still breathing… But there is a dagger in his stomach!... They both knew,,, they weren't the only dragons out here in the forest…


	3. Chapter 3

THE BURNING CHAPTER (Spyro)

Spyro was quite strong and could carry Skye easily. But eventually it became quite tiring. Finally they reached Warfang to be greeted by some worried moles. When they reached the gate Spyro pummeled to the ground, exhausted. "Oh great! I knew Spyro couldn't carry Skye without knocking out." Cynder muttered. Well wait a second… Will Spyro have another one of those dreams? Cynder thought. For she knew that frequently, Spyro had nightmares everytime he was unconscious or asleep.

…

Spyro woke up expecting to find himself in the warm hut of his and Cynders room. But instead, he was in a giant room… filled with blackness. Suddenly he felt a hand on him. "Charger?" Spyro croaked.

Charger fell onto the ground his eyeball, seeping out. But the worst of all… His wings were liced off with blood splurting out of where his once strong wings were. Chargers opened his mouth which spit out blood. "The storm… Spyro… It is coming." Charger, the yellow dragon, fell to the ground and vanished.

Suddenly he saw Cynder… Except she was glowing dark and her eyes were glowing white… just like what Spyro looked like when he was angry. She wasn't the only one in the cold, bloody room. More shadow creatures appeared in the shadow, Some were even dragons. Then out of nowhere, a ape, shot out a fluid, which made Spyro paralyzed. Cynder dashed towards Spyro, and and sent him flying.

Then he was truly awake.

…..

By lucifer! Spyro shrieked. "Spyro, calm down it was just another night mar…" Cynder began to say.

I can't stand them! "And nightmares only happen occasionally which means…"

THEY'RE VISIONS! And visions, tells you what is going to happen in the future! Spyro gasped.

""Cynder this means that you will…" Spyro whited out and dashed out of the hut. Cynder wept, not knowing if the vision would come true.

….

Will I be forced to kill my mate, to make these dreadful dreams end? No I shouldn't, why should I even think of murdering dear Cynder! Spyro croaked. "Hey purple guy whatcha been doing had another fight with your, uh, mate? Spyro turned around furious. It's none of your business Moonstreak! Can't you just leave a dragon alone?" Spyro spat. "Well actually no, its because it's a hobby." Moonstreak snorted.

"Ahh go kill some squirrels! I have more important things to think about then your rudeness." Spyro sneered. "Sheesh, just starting a conversation with the, eh, famous pretty purple Dragon, my has it been boring ever since those groblins or whatever ya call em were defeated; they were to easy to kill anyway." Moonstreak cracked. Well how about you go down into the core and fight Malefor, then lets see how easy it will be. Spyro grunted. "You don't even seem to appreciate us defeating Malefor, why can't you just say anything nice, I gotta go!" Spyro snapped. "Oh your my friend too! Bye Purple Patty!" Moonstreak taunted. Moonstreak was very cold, not surprising when it comes to ice dragons. Spyro couldn't believe he was mates with Antvenom. Antvenom was the nicest dragon in Warfang, And Moonstreak was the coldest. One day he might snap Moonstreak out of his cold attitude.

Spyro then decided to go visit Skye in the emergeny towers. He would also go and investigate.

…

Ok by the count of 3 we pull out the dagger, it should be loose by now. The surgin stated.

1,2… 3333! SHURK! The dagger shooped out and sent the surgin flying. "AAAAGGGGHHHH what the bloody hell is going on?!" Skye yelled. Oh fire flys, who didn't feed the sleeping crystal to him?! The nurse moaned. "Well, you got attacked by another dragon in the woods. He or she shoved a dagger tipped with poison into your stomach. We managed to get the poison out thank god." "Oh that assassin, cannibal, pirate, bandit, murderer, ectoplasm, vulture, coelacanth, bodysnatcher, Ostrogoth, ASTRONAUTHO…" Skye ranted. Sir, please, you must watch your bloodpressure. The doctor scolded.

"Well when can I leave? I feel all better right now." Skye asked. Well I am sorry, but you were in the wild losing blood for one hour. Your very weak from blood loss, I am afraid you must relax until you are healthier." Greedy guts, I hate this!" Skye moaned.

…

"…He's in room 516." The secretary answered. "Thank you ma'am." Spyro smiled. The hallway of the tower smelled like honey, but Spyro knew that was only because they have been having sewer problems

In the tower.

Knock knock knock. Spyro hoped Skye wasn't sleeping." Hey! Hurry up with the door, I could of answered it myself by now!" Yep, Skye was definitely not sleeping. The nurse opened the door. "Is it alright if I visit my friend for a bits?" Spyro asked. "Yes, I suppose, but he needs to sleep." The nurse said. "Hey Spyro the pyro!" Skye coughed. "Hello Skye, are you feeling well? I heard you got the dagger removed." Spyro said. "Yeah, but the idiot of the surgins forgot to put the sleeping juice in me." Skye snorted. You look a bit… err… purple, well I mean you look a bit down, whats wrong Spyro?

"Err, its nothing. But I have some questions. "Remember the dragoness that attacked you?" Spyro asked. "By the powers of satan! I never want to remember her again." Skye howled. "What do you remember about her Skye?" "She was an anthropophagus, I hate her, but I do have to admit she was quite attractive. Anyway, she looked like a wind dragon, like me, but she had a coldness in her eyes that always made me shake. I believe she was a wind dragon, like me, I could tell first because she had a turquoise colour, and purple tipped wings, she looked like a cousin of mine or maybe a long lost sister, but I do not think she was by the way she acted. She was very strong, flexible, and smart. So I believe she was trained by a fighting group. She said her "leader" needed elite troops. So I thought maybe she was from a monastery or something like that. Until she walked through a portal, there are no monasterys that have a magic like that. But I do wonder about the leader she was talking about and who he was. And could he, and his followers be a threat to Warfang?"

Suddenly the room began to shake and the lights went out. A giant shadow portal opened with two shadow apes coming out and a strange, glowing dragon.

Not another bloody portal! And if that dragon is her, I am going to… Skye shrieked as he was cut off. Hello little coward Skye, how was it getting beat by a dragoness? The Dark dragon taunted.

And do not worry about anyone interrupting our little conversation. I sealed the door and made the room sound proof. He laughed a tyrants laugh. Buzz off filibuster! Skye sneered. The dragon grabbed Skye and slammed him against the room squeezing him as hard as he could. He somehow was dehydruating Skye. Skye passed out for lack of water and didn't get back up. "If you anyone should buzz off Skye, it is you, you young fool. It is just me and Spyro who must talk." The dragon sneered. Spyro suddenly let a breath of earth towards the stranger who backed away from the sudden movement. Spyro released the last of his earth breath, expecting the stranger to collapse. But instead the glowing dragon, just stood like a diamond tower, unharmed. "Young oaf! I expected you to be more hero like, not attacking your foe who was unexpecting your attack. Sorry, but no offense, I don't think you look like a good fellow anyway.

"Especially since you knocked out Skye." Who are you? And what do you want? I am jouyio, and I would like to threaten you and Cynder.

CLIIIFFFFF HANGAAA!


End file.
